


Rougher

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Spikecord/Dispike Bullshit [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discord isn't anything cause draconaequui didn't have fcuking A/B/o dynamics, Established Relationship, Hermaphrodites, I wrote about a dragon's naughty bits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Picnics, Please Kill Me, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spike is a bit of a size queen, Spike is an Omega Dragon, Spike loves danger, Stop my sinful hands, Weird Biology, i am trash, pleasq end my existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: Spike and Discord have had a pretty nice relationship, and a rather vanilla sex life.Its a shame Spike hates vanilla, isn't it?





	Rougher

**Author's Note:**

> Woowee, another Spikecord story! I'll grow this ship yet, just see if I don't!
> 
> *whispers*, also I have a Tumblr blog all about Spikecord, I gots art over there, and you can submit art and headcanons and ask questions about the pairing.  
> [Come check out this cool trashcan, broski](http://spikecord-asks-and-headcanons.tumblr.com)

“You're warm.” Spike noted.

The two of them rested on the side of a hill underneath a tree. It was outside of Ponyville, during fall, and the weather was very pleasant. Spike had been skeptical when Discord had proposed a picnic so close to winter, but Discord had tantalized him with his favorite gems, so he had gone along. Their picnic basket sat a little ways away, emptied of most of its contents, and now they had snuggled up together.

“Hmm, you think so?” Discord said, lifting his head up slightly and resting his chin on his paw. Spike nodded and nestled more into Discord's fur. Discord rumbled softly and angled his tail to brush against the scales on Spike's belly. Spike giggled and writhed a bit, tail wagging and eyes slipping half shut at the feeling of feather light hairs, downy as a baby bird, caressed his softer underscales. He turned over and climbed on top of Discord, who merely grunted in response. He tried balancing on the narrow but firm expanse of Discord's back, but he wobbled slightly and pitched over, landing on his rump.

“Heheh…whoops?” Spike said sheepishly, scratching one of his head spikes. Discord rolled his eyes, his tail twisting to wrap around Spike's leg. With a small yelp, he was lifted into the air. Spike swallowed.

Though he had grown up quite a bit in the 4 years they had been together, Discord would always be stronger, and larger, than he was. Discord stared at him, his gaze denoting curiosity and his posture resembling that of an apex predator who had cornered his prey and was debating whether or not to simply devour them or to amuse himself.

“What are you doing?” Discord asked. Spike squirmed slightly, his smile slightly nervous. Spike knew Discord would never intentionally hurt him, but the blood currently rushing to his head was making him feel a bit loopy and lightheaded.

“Oh nothin', just hangin' around.” Discord's lips turned up in an amused smirk. Spike's eyes widened and he giggled as he realized what he had said. “Oh _man_ …I didn't even **_mean_** to do that!”

“Yes, it _was_ rather witty…” Discord replied.

Spike nodded, then squirmed a bit more and shook his head. “Hey, could you put me down? I feel kinda…woozy…”

Discord raised an eyebrow, before his eyes flashed with understanding as he recalled, yes, staying upside for a long period of time tended to make one dizzy. He turned around onto his back, taking great care not to jostle his little lover too much. Spike gasped as Discord deposited him directly on top of his stomach and wrapped a broad, furry paw around him. Even after 4 years of romance and 2 of intimacy, he still shuddered as he noted the fact that Discord's lion paw was slightly larger than his head. He had seen it with claws extended as well. Wickedly sharp, 3 inch long talons that could disembowel him in seconds. While the first time he had seen it so close had frightened him somewhat, after so long, all he could feel was a bit of awe.

Discord was immensely, undeniably, exceptionally _powerful_. He was a god among mortals, with volatile magic at his beck and call, an entire realm of his own design, and a body that, though clashing and patchwork, was capable of seriously maiming him. Even so, he couldn’t imagine it. He simply couldn’t. The idea of Discord laying a violent paw (or claw) on him was utterly absurd. Their relationship was not perfect, no one's was. They had their lion's share of arguments and bickering, and even their rare shouting matches that were so venomous they ended in tears, and apologies and gifts were given a week later after they both had time to cool off. It was expected. Discord was stubborn and prone to bouts of childishness, and Spike was just as stubborn and a bit too mature for his age. They loved each other, but as with any relationship, they simply didn’t agree on everything.

But even so, Spike knew for a fact, that Discord would _never_ , **EVER** intentionally hurt him.

But the knowledge that he could was, if Spike was being honest with himself, arousing. Spike was a bit of a danger seeker, deep down. For so long, up until that fateful day when they were sent to Ponyville, his life had been so dreadfully _boring_. So much so that every subsequent incident had thrilled him. The thought of the world hanging in the balance, of everyone's freedom and happiness relying on him, Twilight, and their friends, sparked a fire within him. Saving the country from being cloaked in eternal night, racing to find the Elements as reality collapsed around them, battling through a full-scaled invasion of the capitol city, recovering an ancient artifact to save an entire empire…the list went on. His life over the past 7 years had been so much more exciting than before. And now that he was in a relationship with Discord, KNOWING what he was capable of, it was admittedly difficult not to be slightly aroused.

This was presently causing a bit of conflict. From the first time they had been intimate on Hearts and Hooves Day to their most recent coupling no more than a few nights ago, Discord had been so gentle. Treated him like a delicate vase, or a precious glass sculpture. Every single thing ever done to his body by his lover was pleasant and comfortable, and the moment something DID hurt, Discord was there to whisper apologies against his neck and soothe him with a weak healing spell. And while Spike didn’t dislike this, he longed for…more.

He wanted to wake up the next morning and be unable to walk properly. He wanted to have to conceal the mural of hickies and love bites on his neck. He wanted to scream so loud while in the throes of passion that he caught something, anything, on fire. He wanted to be taken randomly, somewhere where they were in serious danger of being caught, because that was half of the fun of quickies to begin with. The thrill of someone you knew, or even a stranger, watching you get swallowed by the flames of ecstasy, while you're likely barely coherent and unable to explain yourself.

He enjoyed making love, but he wanted to be fucked.

 _Hard_. 

Discord cleared his throat, causing Spike's head to snap up, bringing him away from his less than innocent thought.

“Now just _what_ are you thinking of in that naughty little mind of yours, my dear?”

Spike looked perplexed, before flushing deeply as he realized that his shaft had unsheathed, was stiff, and currently pressing against the wiry fur of Discord's midsection.

“O-Oh g-gods, I'm _s-so_ sorry…I was just thinking of…stuff…”

“What sort of…stuff?”

“Oh y'know…th-things…”

“Mm, _naughty_ things, clearly. You're rather _wet_ , love.” Spike flushed. Not only was his shaft exposed and hard, but his slit* was beginning to leak arousal, creating a damp patch. Spike buried his snout in Discord's fur once more, clearly embarrassed.

“S-Sorry…I ruined the mood, huh?”

“Hardly…” Discord shifted, and Spike squeaked as he felt something that he was quite familiar with bump against his tailhole. “You just sort of…hm… _changed_ it.” Discord purred, flashing the young dragon a lascivious look. “You don't have anything to do after this, right?”

“N-No, but-“ A claw trailed lightly over his tail spikes, eliciting a shudder from him. “W-Wait, D-Discord…”

“Hmm…?” Discord rumbled, his talon drifting over the expanse of Spike's back and finally scratching underneath his chin, eliciting a pleased purr from the dragon.

“I want…” Spike bit his lip. “I don't want you to…m-make love to me.” Discord’s seductive expression slipped off nearly immediately.

“You don't want to have sex? Is…are you coming on your heat**?” Discord questioned. He sighed and shook his head. “We don't have to if you don't want to. I know how you feel about having sex during your heat-“

“N-No! I…” Spike looked frustrated, his fangs digging into his lips and his tail swishing frantically. “I want to have sex…I just don't want to make love…”

Discord sat up slightly, raising Spike's upper half just a hair. He sat back on his forearms and stared down at Spike quizzically. “… _What?_ ”

Spike pouted. “Damn it Discord, I-I w-want you to…to fuck me!” Discord looked stunned, but Spike couldn’t stop now. “I love you, and I know you love me, b-but I just s-sometimes wish you wouldn't treat me so delicately! I want you to get rough with me! Scratch me! Hold me down, _bite_ me! Fuck me until I can't even think or-“

Spike was cut off by a padded finger against his lips.

  
“Spike?”

  
“M-Mhm?”

  
“Are you _absolutely_ sure you desire this?”

  
Spike nodded, then hesitantly, gently, took one of Discord's digits into his mouth. He gazed into Discord's eyes, as if challenging his lover. Discord growled lowly. “Careful now, dear. Don't bite off more than you can chew…”

Spike released Discord's paw and smirked. “You talk way too much. Are you gonna fuck me? Or are you scared that going too rough will tire you out quickly, old man?”

Discord growled, and with a snap of the talon, they both vanished.

* * *

 

“Aaaaauuggghh…” Spike lay face down in the pillow as Discord lounged next to him, appearing both content and a bit smug. “Could you have _been_ any rougher?” he groaned. He was covered in small violet bruises, light scratches, and everything below the belt felt tender, sore, or a mixture of both.

“Actually, yes. I was still holding back. Though not as much as I had intended before you _insisted_ on goading me. Let this be a lesson: never challenge a god in a game of lust. You will always be outmatched.”

“I mean I enjoyed it, but fuck…” Spike smirked. “Hope you're looking forward to carrying me…” Suddenly, Discord looked alarmed. “You look…spooked. What's wrong?”

  
“We forgot the blanket and the basket.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Spike is an omega, at least in terms of Dragon biology. He has a penis that is hidden within his 'slit', which basically houses his reproductive system and protects it all from outside damage.
> 
> ** As an omega, Spike goes into heat. Due to the circumstances of his hatching, his heats are irregular and don't have a clear schedule. When he's in heat or very aroused in general, his slit lubricates to make it easier for him to be, well, inseminated. Thankfully, Discord is selectively infertile, and even if he wasn't, Spike feels iffy about having sex during his heats, due to basically being both unable to give consent and unable to accept or ask for consent, which Discord is respectful of.
> 
> Wew, this was a fun little one shot  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
